


My Sister is the Reason I Study Medicine

by Mythgirl411



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre's sister - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Grantaire, Female Jean Prouvaire, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: One day the Amis go with Ferre, Enjolras, and Jehan to find the real reason why Ferre decided to become a doctor. His twin sister was born with a weak heart and he wants to find a way to make her better. So what happens when the Amis meet this sweet but fiery girl? Let's see.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Jean Prouvaire/Original Female Character, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta





	My Sister is the Reason I Study Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Amis meet the reason Combeferre goes into medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Les Miserables only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Combeferre pov_  
I was reading on the couch when my phone rang. I picked it up to see the hospital calling. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Yes?"   
"Mr. Combeferre. It's about your sister."   
"Is everything alright?"   
"Yes. We would like you to come down. There has been a breakthrough."   
"I'll be right there." 

Once I hung up I sighed with relief.   
"Conlan?" I looked up and saw Julian standing there. I sighed and spoke.  
"They may have found a cure." Jehan spoke up.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Julian nodded his head and spoke.  
"Let's go Conlan." I sighed and smiled.  
"Alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
